


I can't get enough, I can't take anymore.

by shyestbanshee



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: After Party, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Bisexual Male Character, College, Complicated Relationships, Condoms, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, F/M, Female Friendship, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, House Cleaning, House Party, Introspection, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Lime, Love Triangles, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Morning After, Multi, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Lincoln (The 100), Polyamory, Porn Watching, Protected Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Romantic Tension, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Smoking, Smut, Television Watching, Threesome - F/M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, bisexual jasper jordan
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyestbanshee/pseuds/shyestbanshee
Summary: [...] "Scommettiamo?" aveva ripetuto Octavia.E l'amica si era voltata. Aveva guardato prima Lincoln, dentro i suoi jeans aderenti, e poi Jasper, che stava suonando il banco con due matite, tenendo il tempo con le gambe. Poi, mentre il professore entrava in classe, "no" aveva detto, seria, "ma succederà".E Octavia, sotto sotto, sapeva che sarebbe andata proprio così. [...]
Relationships: Jasper Jordan/Lincoln, Octavia Blake & Niylah, Octavia Blake/Jasper Jordan, Octavia Blake/Jasper Jordan/Lincoln, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Kudos: 7





	I can't get enough, I can't take anymore.

  1. Niylah, la sua migliore amica, le aveva detto: "succederà, vedrai. Alla festa".  
E Octavia era arrossita, di voglia più che d'imbarazzo, e "magari prima della fine del liceo, ma di certo non alla festa".  
L'amica aveva solo scosso la testa bionda, le ciocche che ondeggiavano a quel movimento, sicura di sé, ed "alla festa" aveva ripetuto.  
Octavia le aveva offerto la sua espressione più disgustata e "è sbagliato" aveva detto, scuotendo la testa. "E non succederà. Scommettiamo?".  
"Succederà proprio perché è sbagliato" aveva detto Niylah, con quella sua aria saggia, vissuta, affidabile: "per questo ti piace".  
"Scommettiamo?" aveva ripetuto Octavia.  
E l'amica si era voltata. Aveva guardato prima Lincoln, dentro i suoi jeans aderenti, e poi Jasper, che stava suonando il banco con due matite, tenendo il tempo con le gambe. Poi, mentre il professore entrava in classe, "no" aveva detto, seria, "ma succederà".  
E Octavia, sotto sotto, sapeva che sarebbe andata proprio così.  
  
**2.** A festa finita, i cocci delle bottiglie di birra distrutte ricoprivano quasi interamente il pavimento chiaro dell'appartamento. Octavia ci provò ad alzarsi da quel maledetto divano, ad andare a dare una mano a Lincoln, ma poi ricadde all'indietro, ancora ubriaca, con quell'odore fortissimo di erba appiccicato ai capelli lunghi e corvini, insieme ad una strana euforia addosso. "Che so" accennò, arrotolandosi una ciocca intorno ad un dito, "una colf? Qualcuno che rimetta in ordine questo letamaio al posto nostro?".  
Jasper si bloccò, come messo in pausa, e "assumere qualcuno per riordinare un salotto?" pronunciò, indignato. Poi si lasciò ricadere le braccia lungo il busto, fasciato dentro una t-shirt nera, dei Kiss, e "questo è il capitalismo" sospirò, come rassegnato ad una terribile evidenza.  
Lincoln invece stava pensando alla cucina, silenzioso come suo solito. Jasper continuò a spazzare il pavimento, raggruppando i vetri verdi e marroni dentro la paletta di plastica colorata. Octavia, con la vista annebbiata ed un sorriso quasi beato dipinto sul volto, si lasciò andare ancora di più contro il divano, sciolse le gambe, che teneva accavallate, e socchiuse gli occhi.  
Quando Lincoln entrò, togliendosi i guantoni di plastica che aveva usato per lavare tende sporche di vomito, vasi pieni di mozziconi di sigarette e bicchieri, e fischiò, per attirare la sua attenzione. Octavia si risvegliò dal suo torpore, scuotendo il capo e strizzando gli occhi color ghiaccio, per sorridergli. Lincoln le si sedette accanto, dentro i suoi jeans strettissimi, facendo scivolare un braccio intorno alle sue spalle. "Resta qui, stanotte" disse, sottovoce, accompagnando l'invito con un sorriso strano, velato di sottintesi, ma dolcissimo.  
Octavia arrossì. Non sapendo cosa fare, "e Jasper?" balbettò. "Non doveva restare lui?".  
Lincoln si voltò, afferrò una bottiglia mezza piena di spumante miracolosamente sopravvissuta, la guardò negli occhi e poi bevve a canna. "A Jasper non dispiacerà, se resti" annuì. Poi si pulì la bocca col dorso della mano, derise la palese insicurezza di Octavia con lo sguardo e poi "Jasper!" urlò. Aveva gli occhi arrossatissimi, batteva i denti, gli tremavano le mani. "A te sta bene se resta anche Octavia, stanotte?".  
Jasper chiuse il sacchetto della spazzatura, fece ruotare l'ear-plug di metallo nero dentro il lobo ed alzò le spalle. "Perché non dovrebbe" disse soltanto, facendole un occhiolino.  
E poi Lincoln "visto?" chiese, bevve ancora a canna ed accese la TV, accavallando le gambe atletiche sul tavolino da caffè accanto al divano.  
  
**3.** "Noi tre" disse Jasper, ad un certo punto, quando finì il vino, "siamo simili". Poi andò a prenderne dell'altro in cucina e Lincoln, sollevando le spalle, lo seguì con lo sguardo. Sorridendo.  
  
**4.** Octavia era ancora ubriaca. La matita sciolta sugli occhi, l'espressione assente, l'alito di vino. Senza accorgersene, aveva appoggiato la testa sulla vigorosa spalla di Lincoln e si era addormentata. Ad un certo punto, Jasper doveva essersi unito a loro, davanti alla TV.  
Passandogli una bottiglia quasi del tutto piena, Jasper "questo porno fa schifo" asserì, rivolgendosi a Lincoln, quasi autoritario. "Mi ripeti perché lo stiamo facendo?".  
Lincoln ridacchiò. "Perché siamo troppo fatti per accendere il pc" vibrò. Poi si grattò una tempia, indolente, e sbadigliò. "E sono spot di linee erotiche" spiegò, dopo aver bevuto un lungo sorso di vino, "cosa c'è di sbagliato in te?".  
Octavia si stropicciò un occhio, sporcandosi il pugno di rimmel, e "questo è strano" mugolò, con la voce arrochita dal sonno, dall'alcol, dal buio di quel salotto.  
Jasper arricciò il naso, si passò le dita sul mento. "Cosa è-" tentò di domandare, ma poi fu distratto da un seno di Octavia, accidentalmente finito fuori lo scollo del suo maglioncino nero. Lei, accortasi della questione, si ricompose subito, frettolosa, e lo guardò come per fulminarlo. Ma lui "-strano?" concluse, come se non fosse successo niente.  
Lincoln cambiò canale, borbottando qualcosa sulla qualità del porno in TV, e poi "perché ha scopato con tutti e due" tagliò corto, abbastanza rudemente. Poi sorrise, si voltò a guardarli e "ovviamente in momenti diversi" aggiunse, annuendo, come se precisarlo lo scagionasse dalla precedente accusa di indelicatezza.  
Jasper aggrottò la fronte. Octavia arrossì, ma fece finta di niente e "per riassumere" concluse, fingendosi irritata. In realtà era solo ubriaca, confusa, inaspettatamente eccitata. Una gamba di Lincoln era contro la sua, vicinissima; lo sguardo di Jasper scivolava sempre dal suo decolleté alle sue cosce nude, ininterrottamente. Prese la bottiglia che le veniva offerta, bevve un sorso piccolo. Poi "semplicemente voglio dire" disse, senza neanche aver coscienza di averlo fatto, "che, perché l'abbiamo scampata una volta, questa cosa, non vuol dire che non potremmo ricaderci".  
Jasper stava bevendo, ma si interruppe, tossicchiò, spalancò gli occhi e "ma cosa?" domandò, perplesso.  
Lincoln tornò al canale con gli spot delle linee erotiche, rassegnato. Poi sfiorò, facendolo sembrare casuale, un seno di Octavia e "la cosa a tre" disse. Poi, visto che nessuno diceva niente, "quel pomeriggio, sempre qui, quando ci imboccavamo il gelato". Poi si morse le labbra, sempre guardando solo lo schermo della TV, e "ce l'avevo duro" ammise candidamente, come non ci fosse modo per dirlo diversamente.  
Octavia era ancora ubriaca, quindi arrossì soltanto. Jasper si grattò la testa, si tolse quell'espressione sorpresa dal viso e ricadde contro lo schienale del divano, come distrutto, sussurrando un "ah" abbastanza eloquente.  
  
**5.** Forse era sbagliato. Forse era lei ad essere sbagliata. Forse tutto quello era sbagliato.  
E Octavia lo sapeva che anche Jasper, quella volta, ce l'aveva duro. E che valeva lo stesso, per entrambi, anche adesso. E poi che questa volta, ne era sicura, era davvero inevitabile che succedesse.  
E forse non era neanche poi così sbagliato.  
  
**6.** Dopo aver vomitato tutto l’alcol che aveva ingerito fino a qualche ora prima, Octavia si lavò i denti col dito ed il dentifricio verde acqua. Si struccò con le salviettine imbevute della mamma di Lincoln. Indossò la camicia di un pigiama maschile, che Lincoln non aveva mai messo, perché dormiva in mutande. Le stava enorme. Si legò i capelli corvini, liscissimi, con un elastico che le aveva trovato Jasper sparso per casa. Poi si guardò allo specchio. Aveva le occhiaie. Però sorrise comunque allo specchio, si strinse le braccia intorno al busto, in un suo tipico moto d'imbarazzo, ed uscì, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Quella che trovò, una volta dentro la cameretta di Lincoln, fu una scena che aveva già visto altre volte. C’era Lincoln sul letto, in boxer, a pancia sotto. Il suo culetto tondo svettava, come una pesca, dalle lenzuola stropicciate. Jasper stava chiudendo una canna, seduto sul letto, ancora con gli scarponi di cuoio. Leccò la cartina, sputò il tabacco che gli restava in bocca, posò lo spinello tra le labbra di Lincoln. Quello "però è andata bene" disse, aspirando.  
Jasper lo guardò, ridacchiò, divertito, e "con gli stessi soldi" affermò, ironico, "potevamo andarcene ad Amsterdam cinque giorni tu, io e zizza di gomma, lì". Indicò Octavia, che era rimasta sulla porta, a guardarli. Poi lei fece qualche passo dentro la stanza, avvicinandosi, e si inginocchiò sul letto. Lincoln le passò la canna. "Okay, forse ti sta un po’ largo" rise, riferendosi al pigiama. Lei scosse il capo e prese una boccata di fumo, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
Jasper sorrise e "peccato" disse velocemente mentre fingeva di tossire.  
E poi si stesero su quel letto. In tre, nonostante fosse largo una pizza e mezzo, ci stavano comunque stretti. La t-shirt nera di Jasper era comunque contro il braccio di Octavia; dall'altro lato, la pancia nuda di Lincoln era comunque contro il suo bacino. Aveva rimesso, si era lavata i denti, si era struccata, aveva sorriso allo specchio, ma quella strana eccitazione non era passata. Le sue mutandine erano zuppe. Ma Octavia continuò a fumare, a disegnare strane fantasie sul soffitto col fumo, finché Jasper non si riprese la canna, sorridendole, mentre le mani di lei scivolavano oltre i loro bacini. "Adesso" disse Jasper, facendo i cerchi di fumo, "è strano". Poi però sorrise e la guardò.  
"Non poi così tanto" fece Lincoln, sensuale, avvicinandosi appena appena. E Octavia, tra di loro, semplicemente finì oltre i bordi dei loro boxer, contro quei genitali eretti che già conosceva, sul pube depilato di Lincoln e contro l'erezione grossa di Jasper. Prese a masturbarli allo stesso ritmo, per essere sicura che non si accorgessero che ciò che provava era lo stesso per l'uno e per l'altro; senza guardarli, però, come per autorizzare loro due a guardarsi a vicenda, occhi negli occhi, mentre succedeva.  
  
**7.** Il primo indumento a scivolar via, a precipitare oltre il bordo del letto fu la t-shirt nera dei Kiss. Poi la maglietta del pigiama. Poi un reggiseno, dei calzini bucati, dei boxer di lycra. Octavia fece scivolare una mano fino ai testicoli di Lincoln, ma fu Jasper ad afferrare la sua erezione. Quando si trovò schiacciata tra i loro corpi duri, tra i loro fiati profumati di marjuana, neanche di accorse delle mani affamate nella sua fica, possessive sui suoi seni, dolcissime sulle sua natiche, sensibili sul suo ventre; neanche si accorse dei baci che cominciarono a scambiarsi, roventi: la sua bocca era contro quella di Lincoln, ma c'era anche la lingua di Jasper; allora stava baciando Jasper, ma il suo bacino e quello di P. collidevano così meravigliosamente.  
Si strusciò contro l'erezione nuda e pulsante di Jasper per un attimo e Lincoln ne approfittò per voltarsi, allungare una mano, aprire un cassetto e recuperare una confezione di preservativi. "Allora" disse, mentre Octavia e il castano neanche lo guardavano, sciolti nel bacio bagnatissimo che si stavano scambiando, con le bocche aperte. Tossicchiò, sperando di attirare la loro attenzione. Poi si grattò la testa, cominciò a masturbarsi, quando le mani di Jasper si chiusero sui seni di Octavia, stringendoli, e "io davanti e Jasper dietro?" chiese, pragmatico, leccandosi le labbra.  
Octavia interruppe immediatamente il bacio e "te lo scordi" lo avvertì, irremovibile. Era ancora ubriaca, era ancora confusa, era eccitatissima.  
Lincoln, in ginocchio sul letto, le prese una mano e la condusse alla sua erezione. "C'è solo un modo, allora" disse, premendo sulle cosce di lei, intimandole di aprirle. Guardò Jasper. "Tu in lei" gli disse, indicandolo, e Jasper sorrise.  
E Octavia arrossì e guardò Lincoln, accaldata, esposta "e tu in lui" con il membro di Jasper in una mano e le mutandine ancora addosso, ma scostate, umidissime.  
  
**8.** "E dopo?" chiese Niylah, con le mani in faccia, sorpresissima.  
Octavia smise di guardarla e cominciò a tirare fuori gli evidenziatori dal portapenne, così, senza un motivo preciso. "E dopo niente" raccontò, come sovrappensiero: "Jasper si fuma una sigaretta e si lamenta con Lincoln perché gli ha fatto un po’ male, Lincoln che scoppia a ridere ed io muoio di vergogna". L'amica scosse la testa. Octavia annuì e pensò fosse giusto accarezzarle un braccio, come per consolarla. "Stai per dire qualcosa come _te l'avevo de_ -" cominciò, ma Niylah la interruppe.  
Urlò: "te l'avevo detto!", incrociando le braccia intorno al busto, come offesa. "Mi sto pentendo di non aver scommesso, guarda" fece, persino, sbuffando. Poi però guardò Octavia negli occhi. Aveva i capelli corvini raccolti in un tuppo disordinato, si era truccata poco. Sembrava distrutta, ma il suo sorriso parlava per lei. "E adesso?" chiese poi, abbracciandola.  
Lei sorrise. "E che cazzo ne so" ammise, senza troppi fronzoli, sistemandosi un ciuffo di capelli dietro un orecchio, mentre Lincoln e Jasper entravano in classe insieme, ridendo, salutandola con lo sguardo.




End file.
